Shoot Me Baby
by madridcc
Summary: Brittany tiene una misión,matar a Santana Lopez. Advertencias: habrá escenas de sexo, y mucha acción. Los personajes de Glee obviamente no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

El día más cálido del verano embriagaba de energía las calles de Los Ángeles. Niños correteando por las calles molestando a los ancianos, madres disculpándose, chicas comprando ropas y chicos babeando por ellas.  
>Los únicos personas que estaban tranquilamente sentados observando el jaleo del día eran Brittany, Jodie, Sam, y Ana. La primera se caracterizaba por vivir en su mundo, que podríamos decir que es lo más ingenuo en ella aunque podría ser porque tiene una gran pérdida de memoria que hace que se le olvide como funcionan las cosas y todo lo demás, pero tenía otras debilidades mucho más graves como era su afán por el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo, preferiblemente elegía a mujeres pero si en un momento concreto se le pone por delante un hombre no le importaba tampoco.<p>

Jodie era una española procedente de Barcelona que había pasado toda su vida en Estados Unidos. Se diferenciaba del resto por su larga melena trigueña, sus ojos color miel, y por un pequeño detalle, era la mayor de todas, tenía 22 años mientras que el resto se quedaban en los 17. Puede que fuera la edad o no la que le hiciera ser responsable, aunque eso no quiere decir que no le gustasen las fiestas, de hecho vivía su vida como si cada instante fuese el último, virtud o defecto que fue lo que hizo que Sam se fijase en ella antes de que empezasen a salir. Sin embargo y como es obvio no fue suficiente para mantenerles unidos hablando de forma romántica pues la relación duró poco tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaban mejor como amigos.  
>Sam por su parte era un chico muy propenso a enamorarse, en cada puerto un amor podría decirse que era su filosofía de vida. Ni era un mujeriego, ni era un sensible, era simplemente él mismo. Eso no quiere decir que no le gustase tener amigas con derecho a roce que las tenía de vez en cuando puesto que el ligar para él con ese cuerpo atlético y sus ojos verdosos era sencillo, pero si tenía que dejar de lado aquello porque estaba saliendo con alguien no le importaba hacerlo.<br>Por último teníamos a Ana que alguien como Jodie a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Estados Unidos procedía de España, en este caso de Madrid, se trataba de otra rubia de ojos azules como Brittany pero que no tenían ningún parecido entre sí ni física ni mentalmente. Ana era más baja que su compañera, sus rasgos más marcados, y sus ojos del color azul profundo, los cuáles si les mirabas directamente podías ver dureza. No era de dar datos de su pasado, ni de su familia, su silencio se compensaba con la facilidad que tenía para tramar planes de forma inminente.

Regresando al tema principal de la descripción de su día cuando estaban disfrutando del aire fresco, Brittany recibió una llamada de su nuevo jefe alemán. Al colgar le comunicó a sus compañeros el mensaje- Jodie, dice Markus que tú y yo debemos entrar al club Ego que pertenece a...a la hija de ese rockero que tiene los pelos como la gallina de Barrio Sésamo... ahh Lopez, el rockero Lopez, el caso que debemos matar a su hija.

Qué raro que nos lo manden a nosotras-dijo Jodie

Krauss y Philip estaban ocupados con asuntos muy delicados y de vital importancia, estaban follando con una mujer- Contestó Brittany.

No cambies de tema, ¿cuál es el nombre de vuestra víctima? - preguntó Ana interesada en conocer la afortunada en recibir un viaje gratuito a la otra vida.

-Santana Lopez.

¿Qué os parece?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Habían pasado horas desde que les dijeron el trabajito que tenían que hacer. Brittany y Jodie se estaban probando la ropa que llevarían esa misma noche al bar.

¿Brit, me pongo este vestido rojo con escote o el negro que es más corto y enseña la espalda?-preguntó Jodie que le encantaba deleitarse frente a Brittany para reírse de ella con el más tierno de los cariños que una amistad puede tener. No había duda de que conocía demasiado bien las debilidades de Brittany por las mujeres.

La rubia por su parte no podía parar de pensar en las mil y una forma que quería terminar esa noche- _S__oy una mujer y tengo mis necesidades. ¡Por Dios, sujetarme! Entre el pedazo de mujer que tengo delante de mí y las miles de mujeres que habrá en el club esta noche... bueno no sé qué mujeres habrá pero yo ya me las imagino__.-_ Sin embargo para no empezar a calentarse tuvo que hacer una interrupción en su linea de pensamientos para hablar- ¿Oye, no te encargabas tú de preparar las armas?

-Jajaja Si, pero quería ver antes tu cara al verme con este vestido.

Cuando arreglaron todo lo pendiente para ir bien preparadas al negocio, se encontraron con que había una fila enorme para entrar al club nocturno.

¡¿Por quééééé?!-exclamó Brittany lamentándose de su mala suerte. Sin embargo el empeño y el afán de superación le iba a hacer superar cualquier obstáculo.-Jodie, esto es cosa mía, voy a hacer que entremos sí o sí.- Esa afirmación se llevó a cabo con una técnica totalmente innovadora de agarrar el brazo de su compañera atravesar el umbral de la puerta corriendo y mezclándose entre la gente que estaba dentro para que los guardias de seguridad no pudieran atraparlas. Los primeros diez minutos fue difícil pues estaban persiguiéndolas, pero por suerte, bueno no, por suerte no, porque Brittany les tiró una botella de cristal a la cabeza les dejaron de perseguir, no pagaban tan bien como para arriesgar la vida.

¡Brittany, estás loca!- proclamó Jodie- ¡ ¿No tendrías que haber disimulado? ¿No decías que te lo dejase a ti?

Te dije que íbamos a entrar y hemos entrado, ¿no?- contestó Brittany creyéndose Einstein-¿Qué importa la forma?- La rubia alegre por su gran batalla fue buscando una ligera recompensa antes de realizar su trabajo. Y la encontró, se trataba de una morena de ojos oscuros, cuerpo de infarto, una verdadera "femme fatale". La rubia iba a hacer un movimiento de acercarse a ella cuando con su gran capacidad de deducción le hizo comprender que estaba coqueteaba con un chico-_El hecho de que esté con un hombre me lleva a una conclusión...tengo que esforzarme más__-_pensó para sí misma.

Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió su amiga. -Estamos para finalizar un trabajo.

-¡Pero si el jefe no nos ha enviado ni una foto de ella!

Pues preguntamos quién manda aquí -espetó Jodie que a su vez acababa de ver a un chico de buen físico - Mira yo se lo pregunto a ese morenazo de allí que seguro que sabe algo. Tú vete a investigar.

Vale - contestó la rubia -_ No pienso hacer nada, voy a ver si me follo a la morena de allí. __Como dijo Madonna: veranito, veranito, alegría, alegría__._

__Se acercó a la pareja que había estado observando con todas las malas y perversas intenciones que puede haber en una persona. Desde la corta distancia pudo escuchar como el chico le dedicaba insultos y la arrinconaba contra la pared- ¡¿Te crees que puedes dejarme, zorra?

_No pienso dejar que un hombre con cresta insulte a mi morena, digooo a la morena_- pensamiento que requería acción por parte de la rubia- Tú - le dijo sin enfadarse... pero a pesar de eso le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y patadas en el mismo lugar antes de que el idiota pudiera responder. Le rompió la nariz, se la dejó como un puré de patata.

Efto nu ha acabao- espetó el chico como pudo antes de salir corriendo.

¡¿Cómo que no?- le dijo Brittany tirándole un taburete que le dio en toda la espalda- ¡y habla bien!- Cuando desapareció, se dirigió a la morena-¿Estás bien?

Gracias, estoy bien- dijo la víctima- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Es lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer.- Por alguna razón y para desgracia de Brittany se quedaron hablando del muchacho de tez oscura todo el rato. Se trataba del ex de la mujer, su nombre era Noah Puckerman.

Si es que de un ex no te fíes, ahora entiendo porqué ex significa fuera, cuando rompes es mejor que corra el aire, una manada de elefantes y un par de monos en celo- le contestó Brittany a la víctima, aprovechó la incertidumbre que provocó en la susodicha para cambiar de tema, lo cual llevó a qué estudiaba,sus hobbies,etc. Sintieron un gran lazo entre ellas y como toda relación requiere sinceridad Brittany dijo todas las mentiras que pudo, no podía arriesgarse a tener una relación. Después de estar dos horas hablando, hubo un pequeñísimo detalle en toda la charla que no se había mencionado.

Por cierto,¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó la rubia ansiosa por saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Santana Lopez.

_¡__Mierda, mierda, mierda, he salvado a la que tenía que matar y encima es increíblemente atractiva!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Brittany era una mujer sensible que sintonizaba con la Naturaleza y el Cosmos – __No pienso matar a una mujer con ese cuerpo…sería tan injusto como disparar a un ciego._

¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-preguntó Santana en un tono de voz que Brittany entendió como una provocación al sexo salvaje.

Como tu quieras-contestó Brittany comiéndosela con los ojos, y aunque la morena sintió un poco de miedo por alguna extraña razón siguió disimulando.

_La he conquistado seguro, yo tengo mucha intuición para estas cosas __–_dialogó Brittany consigo misma-_¿Por qué cuando matas la gente tiene que morir?_

De pronto el sonido del celular les devuelve a la realidad. Se trataba del teléfono de Brittany- Disculpa- La llamada era de Ana, algo no iba bien – Es mi tía la del pueblo, es vieja y fea – le dijo para no dar una imagen de que había una posibilidad de que la amiga que llamaba era algo más que una amiga, cosa que no era cierts, pero temía que lo pensase.

¿Brittany, dónde estás? – le preguntó Ana

Hola tía, estoy aquí en una fiesta- gritó para que se le oyera mejor.

-Nos hemos ido a New Port.

-¿Cómo? Esta mañana estabais aquí.

Existe una cosa llamada transportes sirven para ir de un lado a otro –contestó Ana- El caso es que Sam y yo hemos venido a New Port con Krauss. Al final no estaba acostándose con nadie, sino que le ofrecieron este mismo trabajo lo rechazó porque vió cosas muy raras.

-¿Qué cosas?

Hemos estado hablando amablemente con Jimmy y resulta que no puedes matar a Santana, no sólo es hija de la estrella de rock, sino que también de Christine, una traficante de drogas que tiene una gran mafia y muchos aliados. Nuestro jefe tiene problemas con ella.-informó Ana que como siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que acontecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

¡Que si la matas, todos sus aliados van a ir a por ti!-respondió su amiga que parecía velar demasiado por su bienestar.

¡Mátala!-gritó Jimmy que estaba medio moribundo al lado de Ana.

¡¿Es que nunca aprendes?- voceó la sicaria dandole patadas en el estomago

¿Entonces no la mató?- preguntó Brittany confundida por la situación. Por la mañana la ordenan matar sin piedad y por la noche le dicen que no lo haga

¡TAMPOCO!-escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras Ana y Brittany seguían debatiendo sobre qué hacer, Santana que había estado presente en todo momento aprovechó para sacar la pistola que tena escondida en su espalda–Cuelga el teléfono-susurró amenazadoramente

Te ves tan sexy con una pistola, estás buenísima-contestó Brittany en su propio mundo que se estaba derritiendo ante tal belleza. –Tía del pueblo vieja y fea debo colgar el teléfono, me voy a comer pescado-Nada más decirlo rompió el celular para que no pudiese ver dónde había llamado.

En otro lado de Estados Unidos nos encontramos con Sam, Ana, y Krauss reunidos junto a un Jimmy abatido.

¡Mierda!-gritó Ana

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sam sin darse cuenta de que cuando alguien va a matar a otra persona sólo pueden pasar dos cosas o que tienes éxito o que te matan.

-Tienen a Brittany.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Brittany dijo que iba a comer pescado y es alérgica al pescado- respondió.

Llamaré a Jodie-dijo Sam tomando la iniciativa del problema que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le iba a dar. Por desgracia como en toda buena película de acción, su iniciativa no sirvió de nada.

Al terminar de comunicarse con Jodie, Sam regresó para darles las noticias.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ana.-¡SAAAM POR DIOSS DÍLOOOO!- El corazón de la española se le salía por la boca de tal desesperación que tenía

Jodie está... ahmmm...-¿_Cómo le digo que se está follando a un tío__?_-pues... intercambiando conocimientos con otra cultura-dijo Sam entre pensamiento y palabras

Escúchame Jimmy- dijo Ana agarrando los pelos de su enemigo de forma que al elevarle por la cabeza le puso de pie. -Me voy a ir para solucionar unas cositas y vas a informar a Sam y Kraus de TOOOODDDDOO lo que hagas, ¿entendido?

El hombre asiente con miedo-Así me gusta-espetó ella mostrando una sonrisa arcaíca- Ahora le dirás a Christine que voy a hablar con ella para que sepa que New Port ahora es nuestro- el hombre estaba aterrado-Y tranquilízate hombre, te daré algo.

En ese instante escuchamos pasos-Ey viene alguien-susurró- ¡Escondámonos!... y Jimmy estamos por aqui no digas nada o "Catapum" – dijo Sam, quien no sabía amenazar, pero no necesitaba dar miedo para que se lo tuvieran pues era el mejor francotirador del grupo junto con Brittany.

Se escondieron en la sala contigua dentro de un baúl desde el que podían ver todo lo que pasaba. Entró en la sala una mujer muy hermosa

-Hola papá

-Quinn, cariño estoy ocupado

¿Qué te ha pasado?-ahora Jimmy mira hacia la dirección de nuestros amigos donde Ana asomaba su cabeza y con las tijeras en la mano le hizo el peor gesto que se le puede hacer a un hombre... Desde ahí escucharon como Jimmy tragaba saliva..

Me he caído contra el pico de la mesa donde me dí con la grapadora,luego resbalé y me dí muy fuerte contra el suelo y me hice daño por todo el cuerpo, ya sabes cosas que pasan jajaja-contestó disimulando de forma poco profesional- ¿Por qué no te vas?

-En realidad, me voy a quedar un rato

La voz de la joven se desvaneció como una leve cortina que da paso a otro escenario.

En este caso un escenario en el que están Brittany y Santana

_D__ios, ahora sí que me parece sexy, estoy enferma por esta mujer-_pensó la rubia inocente - baja el arma

Jajajaja vienes a matarme y quieres que baje el arma, curioso-Dijo sonriendo detrás de ella. Era una sonrisa tan encantadora como temible.

¿Me ves capaz de matarte?-_Si, era capaz _-El arma no era por tí.

-¿Entonces?

Pues...tiene una explicación..que...es la siguiente-_dí algo,lo que sea...ya está_-tengo miedo a los hobbits.

-¿Perdón?

Aprovechó el momento de confusión para tomarle del brazo, quitarle el arma y aprisionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, acercó su cara hacia su nuca y notó cómo le puso los pelos de punta. No pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en el cuello-Eres tan dulce.

No me mates-susurró con miedo entre lágrimas.

¡Ey está todo bien!-Alcé mi vista y veo a Jodie con cara de_ "venía ayudarte, pero veo que te lo estás pasando bien"._

Acompáñanos a mi compañera y a mí, y decidiré por el camino qué hacer-dijo Brittany obligandola a caminar. La metió en el coche de forma muy bruta, lo sé, cuánto menos contacto tenga con ella, menos pena le dará su muerte.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?


	4. Momentos calientes, agua y Jesucristo

CAPÍTULO 3: Momentos calientes , agua y Jesucristo

Santana sentía el agua caliente de la ducha caer sobre su cuerpo, una gota recorrió su nuca, pasó por uno de sus senos hasta congelarse en su ombligo

De pronto apartaron la cortina y tras ella apareció la hermosa rubia que le secuestró totalmente desnuda. Entró a su lado y sin mediar palabra la besó apasionadamente.

_Esos labios suaves son el Paraíso prohibido_-pensó Santana-_¡__Un momento, soy hetero, no puedo pensar eso, no, no, no, no!_

Esos pensamientos fueron tan fugaces como el aire cuando sintió que le mordisqueó la oreja.

¿Te gusta?-susurró la rubia diabólicamente

No- respondió. Sabía que era mentira pero no podía decirle la verdad, simplemente no podía.

Entonces me voy- dijo dispuesta a irse

¡Lo retiro!-vociferó moviéndola para besarla con furor.

No tardó en darle rienda suelta a sus instintos y la empujó contra la pared de la ducha, lo que le provocó dolor, pero un dolor completamente placentero. El calor entre sus piernas aumentó al entrar en contacto sus pechos con la boca de su nueva amistad. La rubia no tuvo ningún pudor en mordisquearle los pezones, mientras sus manos acariciaban su muslo, pero sin rozar la zona que la latinoamericana tanto ansiaba.

Le miró a los ojos y vio lo que disfruta dejándola incompleta, insatisfecha

Dioss, esto es una tortura- dijo apenas sin voz.

¿El qué?-preguntó la rubia haciéndose la inocente.

¡Termina ya lo que has empezado por todo lo que más quieras!-gritó Lopez sacando voz de la Nada. Al gritar no pudo evitar que se le escapen algunas lágrimas de excitación. Algo que nunca le había pasado.

Nada más terminar la frase, entró en ella con ferocidad, apoyando su mano en la rodilla para aplicar mayor presión.

Sus cuerpos temblaban al ritmo casi involuntariamente,

_¿__Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su tacto__?-_pensó Santana

¡Estoy cerca...más...más rápido...!-dijo Lopez llegando al éxtasis, sin darse cuenta de que era un sueño y que la realidad alrededor de ella era totalmente diferente. La realidad es que Brittany, Jodie y Santana estaban dentro de un coche. Adivinad a quién le tocó estar despierta… No a esa no, fue Jodie quien se quedó despierta. No se queja pues se estaba divirtiendo mucho escuchando los gemidos de la secuestrada pero quería compartir las risas con su compañera y para ello tuvo que despertarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lopez está teniendo un sueño caliente-le informó-...ahh y Ana ha llamado hace dos horas, hemos quedado aquí, ella buscará nuestro coche, viene con un tal Russell.

¡No jodas!-respondió emocionada Brittany, quién únicamente escuchó la primera parte de la frase y se dio la vuelta para no perderse ni un segundo del espectáculo.

La verdad de todo lo que he dicho lo único importante era eso-afirmó Jodie al ver que su compañera sólo prestó atención a una parte-Es divertido ver como la respiración de la gente se entrecorta en esos sueños tan buenos Ey,... mmm, ¿en qué parte tan interesante del sueño estará?

Jodie, te vas fuera ahora mismo-dijo señalando la puerta- no te preocupes yo me quedo dentro vigilando.

¡Estás celosa!-menuda ratificación hizo, al no responder su compañera comprendió una cosa - ¡Te gusta!

¡¿Qué?! ¡A mi me gustan todas, ya lo sabes!-me respondió Brittany.

No digo físicamente, digo que te gusta de gustar-al no ser tan clara con esta frase Jodie intentó expresarse mejor-para ti es como para la silicona para la Sirenita, la princesa Disney con más silicona.

-¡La Sirenita no es la princesa de Disney que más silicona tenía!

¡Venga ya, si las conchas son como una mano y parecían que iban a explotar de un momento a otro!- efectivamente Jodie dijo esto un poco agresiva-¡No me fastidies, si las usan como experimento por si hay un ataque alíen!

¿Qué problema tienes con la silicona?-cuestionó Brittany- Si es un regalo maravilloso para ciertas mujeres, según dicen.

Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero si los psicólogos dicen que la Sirenita tiene mensajes subliminales sexuales, tienen toda la razón- dijo defendiendo la idea de los psicólogos que hacen estudios de este tipo y no dan sus nombres porque son gente de fiar- Seguro que por su culpa millones de personas se han puesto silicona, deberíamos darle las gracias.

-Vale, lo que digas, pero sal del coche

-Tengo una idea mejor.

Brittany era consciente de lo que iba a hacer su amiga -Jodie, no lo hagas, venga estate quieta, Jodie...

Poco a poco Santana fue despertando de aquél maravilloso sueño, y cuando su visión se ciñó a la realidad que le rodeaba examinó con detenimiento dónde estaba y con quién..

¡¿Qué miráis?-dijo la secuestrada de forma antipática

¿Has tenido dulces sueños?-preguntó la morena, la cual inmediatamente se presentó- Soy Jodie y ella se llama Brittany

¿Te estás presentando?-dijo no dando crédito a la situación

Claro, ¿qué más da?-dijo relajada- si nunca vas a escapar porque seguramente cuando no te necesitemos te vamos a matar. Cambiando de tema...¿Era muy caliente tu sueño?

-¿Qué yo no...?

No mientas, princesa, mira abajo-pronunció la rubia.

_LA ODIO_. –gritó Santana para sí, le hizo caso y miró abajo donde vio un líquido que se expandía por su entrepierna. Quiso morir en ese momento

Jajajajajajaja se lo ha creído-se echó a reír la morena mirando a su amiga- chica te hemos tirado agua- dijo alzando una botella casi vacía.

Os odio-repitió la joven de raza latinoamericana, en esta ocasión en voz alta.

Mira ahí viene Ana con Russell, me voy para charlar con ellos, Britt quédate vigilando-dijo tocando la radio del coche.

Britt reconocía que lo de la botella de agua era gracioso, pero que la dejase sola con la víctima con la canción de " Haciendo el amor" de Dinio le pareció excesivo.

Por la mañana  
>Haciendo el amor.<br>Y por la tarde  
>Haciendo el amor.<br>Y por la noche  
>Haciendo el amor.<br>Hasta en el coche  
>Haciendo el amor.<p>

Una vez lejos Jodie, no pudo evitar hacerle la siguiente pregunta- ¿Con quién soñabas?

Con Brad Pitt-dijo con una voz ronca.

¿Ey, estás bien?-preguntó la rubia posando su mano en el hombro dela otra mujer.

¡No me toques!-vociferó Santana golpeándole la mano.-¡Si me tocas te mato!¡Te odio!

¡Qué aburrida eres!-era una oración simple por parte de Brittany, aunque ha expresado lo que pensaba de ella muy bien- ya me quedó claro que me odiabas cuando pusiste una pistola en mi cabeza.

La ilógica discusión siguió por el mismo rumbo hasta que llegó Ana de mal genio y sacó a la joven de raza latinoamericana de muy males maneras, arrojándola al suelo.

¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido de New Port? – preguntó la rubia que estaba anonadada por la velocidad de su amiga.

Tengo un cohete espacial en el culo- dijo para evitar dar más explicaciones. Brittany al ver el mal humor de su amiga intervino- Ana, quieta, ¿qué pasa?-murmuró.

-Voy hacer que nos cuente un par de cosas.

¡No,no,no no!-dijeo la rubia contradiciendo a su compañera Ana que también es rubia a su vez, no tardó mucho en comprender que era un error no hacerle caso l -Yo lo haré, que tú no tienes límite y hay gente que no puede hablar cuando tú les das una paliza de muerte.

¿Dónde está tu madre, Santana?-preguntó Ana.

-Muerta.

No digo oficialmente para las personas normales, digo de verdad-aclaró la sicaria.

Puedes creerme o no, ese es tu problema-respondió Lopez. Había algo en su tono que hizo que Britt la creyese

Yo te creo-esa declaración de nuestra rubita sorprendió a todos.

Está bien, Russell ven conmigo un momento-dijo severamente Ana.

Ambos se alejaron del grupo para hablar de forma segura, pues aunque Jodie y Brittany no tuviesen miedo de hablar delante de Santana, ella no daba las cosas por seguras y quiso hablar sabiendo que no se enteraría del contenido de la charla, y a la vez quería que la víctima estuviese bien vigilada.

Es linda la hija de Christine-dijo el hombre.

Si, si ,si, lo que tú digas, ¿ pero por qué una de las mafiosas más importantes que tiene a casi toda la policía comprada finge su muerte sin decírselo a sus seres queridos?- replanteó Ana.

-No lo sé.

-Tú has trabajado con ella mucho tiempo, por eso te he traído, algo sabrás.

-¿De verdad crees que ella no sabe que su madre fingió su muerte?

Si mi amiga la cree, yo actuaré como que también la creyese, aunque se equivoque, si una comete un error, mejor lo cometemos todos- dijo mostrando verdadera lealtad hacia Brittany- Dime lo que sabes

- Yo trabajé con ella sin más condición que una cantidad de dinero considerable, pero se dice que era una mujer muy discreta con su vida privada y que las grandes compañías que trabajaban con ella, rebuscaban en su pasado para obtener información importante, así ella accedería a todo lo que la pidiesen. El día en el que me hizo llamar, fui, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y escuché cosas sueltas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sabemos lo de tu bastarda, es una recompensa muy grande tanto que es peligrosa tenerla en vida, tienes un muñeco en tu caja fuerte, y muy bueno el mazapán de la mesa. Eso es todo lo que oí.

_¿Eso es todo? __-_dijo hacia sus adentros-Pues para ser pocas las frases sí que has escuchado mucho-Le replicó. _Regla número uno, nunca te fíes de los que escuchan detrás de la puerta_.-Una recompensa peligrosa, algo por lo que matarían otras mafias. Claro no tenía miedo a la policía, pero sí a otra gente, qué mejor lugar donde esconder algo peligroso en vida que en tu propia tumba.

Regresaron con el grupo para comunicar su decisión.

¡Chicos nos ha tocado la lotería, nos vamos a un cementerio!-comentó Ana dando una palmada.

¡¿Para qué?!-se exaltó Santana

Para darle estas flores a tu madre- contestó Ana cogiendo cuatro margaritas del suelo- No querrás que se pudran las que tiene.¿Además, hay algo más bonito que una hija visite la tumba de su madre?

-¡No te metas en mi vida, no quiero ver la tumba de mi madre!

Tranquila, no saldrá ella, los zombis sólo salen la noche de los muertos vivientes y estamos en Agosto-respondió la misma- Además no está muerta, sólo es vieja.

Ana, ella cree que está muerta de verdad, no sabe nada, te estás pasando-dijo Pierce defendiendo a la víctima.

Ana se paró en seco, delante de su amiga- Britt déjame en paz, estoy enfadada contigo porque soy tu amiga y te apoyo, pero nos vamos a equivocar por confiar en ella.

Durante el camino al cementerio el silencio era el único puñal que cortaba el aire. A Brittany le dolía ver cómo se comportaba Ana con Lopez, sin embargo no podía culparla pues le estaba mostrando mucha lealtad y sabía que todos pensaban como ella. Pero Brittany no podía desconfiar de… ahora no se acordaba de su nombre, pero alguien la llamaría por su nombre y entonces recordaría

Después de una hora buscando el cementerio y la tumba exacta, llegaron a su destino.

Supuestamente este es el nicho en el que se enterró a tu madre según los medios de comunicación-informó Ana

¿Quién rompe la entrada del nicho?-animó Jodie a todos.

Russel que quería extrañamente tener contentas a todas las chicas rompió el nicho con su pie, lo consiguió con un pequeño problema, se dejó el pie en ello.

Cuando lo rompió, no se veía ningún cuerpo, pero sí se veía perfectamente unas escaleras de madera que conducían al interior.

Y a los tres días resucitó nuestro Señor-irónicamente Ana

¿Quién es el primero en agacharse y entrar?-volvió a preguntar Jodie con el mismo tono que antes.

¡¿Quieres dejar de poner esa voz?-dijo Brittany algo nerviosa- Pareces Madonna con ese tono de voz y me das miedo

Primero Santana-dijo la malhumorada del grupo, quien al ver la cara de desaprobación de Brittany añadió- No me mires así,es su madre, resucitada, pero su madre, ella es la que debe tener el honor de ir primero.

No me gustan las tumbas- contestó Santana de malas formas, por suerte Ana se explica muy bien y tiene grandes recursos de la retórica como poner una pistola en tu cabeza, y aunque Santana no tuviera miedo sabía apreciar los usos de aquél arma , así que finalmente entró- Santana, madre no hay más que una.

Se adentraron en la oscuridad de la tumba dejando a Russel arriba debido a su malestar, a Ana no le gustó esa idea, no se sabe si era porque no le parecía bien que los tontos tuviesen suerte o porque no se fiaba de él. Fuera como fuese estaban dentro y necesitaban visualizar su camino.

¿Jod, te sobra un mechero?-preguntó Ana.

-Bueno pocos, apenas quince.

-¿Me dejas alguno?

¿El que tiene forma de cabra, el del perro, el del móvil, taxi...?-dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

¡Me da igual, es para iluminar esto!-espetó Ana-¡No el palacio de la reina de Inglaterra!

Bajaron poco a poco para no caerse. Brittany no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, sólo se fijaba en su víctima que por miedo a la oscuridad o por el motivo que fuere se agarró a ella. Desde luego Santana sabía ser muy dulce cuando nadie se fijaba, lástima que nadie más que Brittany lo supiera. Y más se juntó cuando una manada de murciélagos revolotearon por encima de sus cabezas y se fueron en otra dirección. Brittany ajena a ello en ese momento se puso a tararear una canción que dice: yo soy una chica con suerte, y estoy divina de la muerte.

De pronto cuando desaparecieron los murciélagos no se dieron cuenta de que el rostro de la morena cambió y salió corriendo en la dirección por donde habían bajado.

¡Es una trampa, saliddddd!- gritó Ana al ver correr a Santana. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Russell estaba cerrando poco a poco la entrada esperando a que Santana saliese, por ello todas corrieron y se lanzaron contra Lopez atrapándola exitosamente. Finalmente al ver la incapacidad de que la heredera de Christine escapase,decidió tapar la salida con un material que no lograron identificar, pero parecía de metal o algo, no sabían dónde lo escondió cuando estaban arriba o si lo llevaba en el coche. ¿En verdad pasaron tanto tiempo ahí abajo que le dio tiempo a ir por ello?

El caso es que estaban encerradas

Así que pensabas que tu madre estaba muerta ehh-dijo Ana mientras intentaba inútilmente salir.-Te lo dije, Britt.

_Qué razón tenía, qué tonta que fui__-_pensó la rubia. Enfadada con la víctima se dirigió a ella- Las cosas van a cambiar -Santana, vas a hablar por las buenas, por las malas o por lo Harry Potter, pero hablarás.

Si os ha gustado sigo actualizando, es por saber si lo leéis nada mas, con un continua me conformo.


	5. Casi muero al cuadrado

CAPÍTULO 4 ¡ Casi muero al cuadrado !

Perdonad,hace tiempo que no actualizo pero corregí todo lo anterior y pienso continuar actualizando

POV SAM

Mi instinto me decía que algo no iba bien con Brittany, Jodie, y Ana. Tenía que ayudarles pero mientras pensaba mi amigo Krauss estaba hablando con gente de Orange Country sobre alguna estupidez.

Siento interrumpir esta apasionante charla sobre ...lo que sea pero tenemos que ...desaparecer-dije mirando a Krauss inquisitivamente.

Mi compañero me agarró del brazo para que no me fuera-Nos estaban ofreciendo un trabajo aquí mientras estamos en la misión, esto nos vendría bien y nos haría pasar desapercibidos-susurró en mi oído.

¿Qué trabajo?-me dio curiosidad.

-Cantantes en su Pub

Eso no nos hace pasar por desapercibidos-dije. Al ver que ellos me habían escuchado, decidí poner una excusa para que no sospechasen nada raro- es que soy cura y eso está prohibido.

Sam, estoy seguro que no te lo impedirán, ¿quién va a ir a un Pub?-razonó Krauss.- Hay una canción que me gustaría cantar y escribí personalmente en un día de lluvia mirando a los patos.

El filo de una navaja,  
>es la daga de la verdad,<br>la tiniebla la destapa y la desnuda sin mirar.

La cárcel es la liberación,  
>de aquella alma<br>que murió sin razón.

Embárcate amiga, embárcate hacia el mar,  
>nada sin descanso,<br>sufre sin piedad,  
>cierra los ojos y dí que algún día volverás.<p>

¡Eso es un poema para ser leído no una canción!- repliqué

¡Eso será lo que yo quiera!- contestó

Perdón, no nos hemos presentado-dijo la rubia que vimos anteriormente-Soy Quinn, la hija del dueño del Pub. Éste es mi novio, Blaine, y ella mi mejor amiga Summer.-Se presentaron estrechando las manos, que por cierto eran muy suaves, sobre todo las del chico, estaba claro que usa Nívea. Aunque la que había una que me gustó en especial que las otras, aunque las otras no estuvieran mal...en fin, la sonrisa de Quinn me deja sin coherencia, aunque la otra chica también es guapa.

Nos apartamos del grupo unos segundos para reflexionar por la oferta y hablar qué ha pasado con el resto, Krauss confiaba en que todo estuviera bien.- Calma, todo está Ok, tienen a Jodie que es adicta a la ajedrez. Está entrenada para esta clase de situaciones

POV BRITTANY

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero con una presión en mi hombro...miré intentando ver qué era lo que lo ocasionaba. Era Santana que había colocado su cabeza sobre mi hombro en su estado somnoliento. En ese momento sentí como si no hubiesen palabras en el diccionario para describirla, ni el brillo de las estrellas era más resplandeciente que ella.

_Dios qué tonterías digo, apenas la conozco_.-pensé.

Mi intranquilidad mental debió de ser reflejada en los movimientos de mi cuerpo, porque se estaba despertando.

Hola...-dijo dulcemente confundida-¿Qué...hago aquí?

No sé, seguramente yo estaba dormida tan tranquila y te lanzaste sobre mí sin piedad-dije restando importancia. En mi cabeza estaba una enseñanza de Ana, _Nunca le ayudes a tu enemigo a comprender lo que sientes, si lo haces habrás perdido._

Tú ni te me acerques, a saber que me harías-Dijo Santana poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

Fiuu, fiuuuu, es tu ego que desde que bebió Redbull tiene alas-contesté ante sus ofensivas palabras.

Chicas me alegran que se despierten-dijo Jodie-¿qué tal el sueñecito?

Ana harta de tanta charla, decidió interrumpir para buscar una solución a cómo salir de aquí-Déjalas, vamos a pensar cómo salir.

Jodie tenía un plan que juraba y perjuraba que era muy bueno y que nos sacaría de ahí. Tuvo que revolver en su bolso en el que había quince mecheros, los zumos, cuatro hachas, dos gatos... pasó un tiempo hasta que sacó lo que buscaba-¡Tachan!

¡¿Eso es una bomba?!-preguntó con temor Ana.

-Claro.

-¡¿Pero, pero ,pero por qué llevas una bomba?!

Ana no te alteres, no es para tanto-Dijo intentando calmarla-Siempre las llevo.

¡¿Cómo asi?! ¡¿Tú sabes lo delicadas que son?!-cada vez su estado era más nervioso-¡Qué a la mínima explota y morimos!-caminando de un lado a otro sin parar.

Por nuestra parte Santana y yo estábamos quietecitas por temor a la que guarda bombas en sus bolsos y a la histérica que reparte golpes como Jesucristo peces- ¡¿Cómo piensas usarla eehhh? Se nos cae esto encima!

Tranquila, todo está controlado. Verás esos murciélagos estaban muy agrupados y volaban allí, alguien les entrenó, les tuvo que enseñar un recorrido, lo que explicaría que fuesen tan veloces, es decir estaban adiestrados. Debe haber algún hueco por el que salir, eso explicaría que y saliesen, y ese hueco debía de estar cavado de forma triangular invertida por eso venían todos tan juntos, porque de entrar todos a entrar uno se juntan más creyendo que no podrán salir. Chica es psicología animal-informó Jodie

Vale eso es perfecto,¿pero qué tiene que ver para salir de aquí?-preguntó Santana con voz de aléjame de la rubia.

-Esta bomba explotaría muy poco, pero lo justo para sacarnos de aquí. Si consigo colocar la bomba en la parte donde el triángulo comienza a abrirse, la explosión repercutiría menos sobre los laterales y más de abajo a arriba.

¡Sabes que eso no tiene sentido y que te lo estás inventando!-gritó Ana.

Pues reza que haya acertado porque hace cinco minutos que coloqué la bomba y explotará en diez segundos-Dijo a la par que salió a esconderse en un punto donde ella pensase que la explosión no le iba a afectar.

En esos duros momentos en los que una reflexiona sobre todo el mal que ha hecho en su vida y todo el bien que podía hacer, y llegué a una profunda conclusión...desde que Jodie estaba en mi vida había corrido tanto.

Tras la explosión lo que nos impedía salir se había hecho escombros, y la escalera se rompió. Casi cayó Santana, pero fui rápida en lanzar mi mano.

¡Santana sube!-vociferé.

-No puedo

¡Sí que puedes, siempre puedes!- Ella no está preparada, se iba resbalando lentamente hasta...que Jodie de un sólo estirón la salvó.

¡Hemos sobrevivido!-gritó Ana besando el suelo.

Te dije que todo estaba controlado-dijo tocando la clavícula de la histérica-No me des las gracias. Ha sido un placer de verdad

¡No me toques, pirada, no me toques!-voceó Ana con asco y lágrimas en los ojos. Era curioso verla llorar y no escucharla quejarse por el dolor que debía tener en su brazo herido por la explosión, que nadie entiende por qué está herido si no se vio nada que pudiera causar aquello.

Se produjo una réplica del primer temblor, y cómo no. Santana casi se vuelve a caer, pero en esta ocasión Ana la atrapó de lleno- ¡Joderrr, deja de caerte, a la próxima no te salvo!


	6. Chapter 6 Llegada New Port

POV GENERAL

Las cuatro se dirigieron hacia su auto.

¿Por qué no nos han pinchado las ruedas?-pregunta Brittany

Porque no pensaron que escaparíamos-contesta Santana con simpleza.

POV JODIE 

Una vez que entramos en el auto, Ana y yo nos pusimos delante mientras que Brittany y Santana se pusieron detrás. A las dos horas de camino, la morena estaba dormida con su cabeza sobre Brittany. ¡Qué lindas se ven! 

Después miré a Ana, cuyo brazo se veía tremendamente horroroso -¿Ana, estás bien?

-¿Si, por qué?

-Porque tienes el brazo como un volcán

No es para tanto. Cuando lleguemos a New Port, Krauss me lo curará, al fin y al cabo terminó la carrera de Medicina-me informa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Pensaba que tendría 18

Pues, casi, casi... tiene 34-dice las cosas con un tono que me encanta, y sé que ella adora mis maneras de solucionar las cosas, aunque no lo admita porque es una terca.

Un ligero ronquido hace que miremos a la latina otra vez, y por si no ha quedado claro lo repito: Se ven tan lindas las dos juntas, no lo reconocerán pero... ¡ES ATRACCIÓN ANIMAL!  
>Son como los protones y electrones, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro.<p>

POV SAM

Ana nos mandó un mensaje en el que nos contaba lo ocurrido. Debido a ello decidimos buscar un lugar seguro donde Jimmy no nos pudiera encontrar, algún sitio en el que no tuviéramos que firmar con nuestro nombre.

Después de decir que sí al trabajo que nos dio Quinn, nos fuimos a la playa a pensar y ahí es cuando nos encontrámos a nuestro altruista, Finn. Él nos acogió.

-Finn, no me parece buena idea que nos instales a ambos en tu casa de la piscina, ¿qué dirán tus padres?

No te preocupes ya lo arreglará con sus padres, no seas desagradecido Sam-dijo Krauss.

Krauss no seas ímbecil-le susurro. Una de las diferencias entre él y yo es que Krauss es un oportunista que no le importa los problemas que pueda causar a los que le tienden la mano.

Sam, en serio a Blaine no le importará dormir en mi habitación y mis padres...mejor que no os vean hasta que no se lo diga-dijo Finn saliendo del cuarto.

-¿No será el mismo Blaine que...?

Seguramente sea él Sam, pero mejor porque Blaine es cercano a Quinn, y Quinn a Jimmy, es una manera de tenerles controlados sin que sospechen de nosotros, pensarán que somos amigos de Finn que nos lo alquila porque nuestro salario es pésimo y ya está-repondió Krauss.- Sin duda no sospecharán que vamos a por ellos, aunque pensarán que somos tremendamente patéticos si alquilamos una especie de trastero para ricos como casa para vivir.

Les enviámos un mensaje a nuestras amigas con nuestra localización para que pudiesen venir y con la advertencia de que fueran discretas, no podíamos permitir que nadie les viera entrar, ni siquiera Finn. Sospechas las mínimas.

POV SANTANA

No puedo creer que me esté sucediendo esto. Me siento atraída por una chica. Yooo, una mujer heterosexual con novio guapísimo, Puck, él me ayudó a tenderles la trampa. Por algún motivo me siento culpable, un sentimiento que no había tenido nunca. Si a eso le sumamos que me parece sexy su forma tan grotesca de ser, su ...ella, simplemente.

Ya hemos llegado al nuevo hogar de su amigo. Entramos por una valla de atrás, yo con mucha dificultad, pero la rubita de ojos azules me ayudó, aunque con mi torpeza caímos al otro lado, ella encima de mi. Miro directamente a sus ojos perdiéndome en ellos,me quedo sin aliento. Cuando se levanta, sólo queda en mí una extraña sensación, un vacío.

POV BRITTANY

Uffff Es todo lo que puedo pensar, tras ese momentazo. Ella debajo de mi cuerpo mmm qué rico.

Entramos sin llamar para ver si estará haciendo algo con Krauss, por desgracia no, sólo hablaban.

¿Ey Krauss, tienes algo para curar heridas de bomba?-preguntó Jodie.

-Claro, en mi botiquín de primeros auxilios siempre meto esas cosas.

Pasaron días y las cosas no parecían ir mal. Santana y yo cada vez nos veíamos menos, creo que me evita. Sólo porque la hayamos atado debajo de la cama, no quiere decir que tenga que estar ahí todo el día, no creo que me esté volviendo paranoica. Soy realista.  
>No puedo estar sin verla, quiero verla. ¡NECESITO VERLA!<p>

La desaté rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me...has desatado?

Porque...-no sabía ni qué decirla-Podrías decirme te agradezco que me saques de debajo de la cama

Gracias y no sólo por eso, gracias por salvarme la vida el otro día-me miró con esos ojos miel que te acaramelan-Yo...no quería morir.

Ni que te fueras a morir por caerte a no se cuantos mil metros-luego cuando pensé en lo que dije rectifiqué-bueno si, si te podías morir y hasta ahora no me lo has agradecido debidamente- la agarré fuertemente del cuello y la besé en los labios como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Nuestras lenguas hacían el amor, y nuestros cuerpos se movíann al mismo ritmo en una feroz batalla, sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas mientras gemía levemente.

De pronto se apartó de mí-¿Qué...haces?-preguntó con furia

Oye te he salvado la vida, no seas tan puritana, al fin y al cabo me perteneces-dije intentado suavizar la situación- Además eres tú la que se ha lanzado sobre mí, no intentes ocultarlo me persigues a todas horas.

¡Pero si estoy secuestrada!-gritó como una loca. Se había alterado más y no sabía por qué.

-Si, claro eso mismo dijo Mahoma, pero todos sabemos quién fue a la montaña.

POV SAM

No pienso tocar más Pop del que le gusta a estos niños ricos, me niego-espeté- Lo próximo que tocaré será Rock.

-Sam, no les gusta el Rock y ellos son los jefes.

Pues,Krauss, tocamos Rock and Roll, eso le gusta a todo el mundo-dije mirando al resto del bar casi vacío, y digo casi porque vi a Summer y Quinn acercarse, si tuviera que escoger entre ellas no sé con quien me quedaría, aún no conozco a ninguna, si fuese por el físico...me gusta todo el mundo, pero si alguien quiere salir conmigo se lo tiene que ganar.

Sam-dijo Quinn devolviéndome a la realidad- Verás hay una vacante de encargado del club y como tú ya eres del grupo musical, supuse que tampoco sería mucho más esfuerzo que organices lo del club, serían más horas y más dinero, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos...-¡Un momento está ligando conmigo y su amiga pone mala cara! Jajajajajajaja creo que me voy a divertir poniendo a una celosa y dando juego a la otra.

Mmm es una interesante oferta, por mi jefa lo que sea-dije seductoramente-Te haré un favor-SCOREEEEE Jajajajaja la situación es para reírse, las veo irse enojadas la una con la otra, a veces tengo mi lado de chico malo.

¡Por cierto Sam!-voceó antes de salir del Pub-¡Mi madre que es la auténtica dueña, viene esta noche, organiza bien las cosas, quiero que todo sea perfecto. Si lo haces bien hoy...ya hablaremos cuando termine la noche!.

Esa chica va a fuego a por ti-me advirtió mi compañero entre risas.

-Lo sé.

Y tiene novio-continua el chico

-Lo sé.

Blanco y en botella-sentenció Krauss


	7. Chapter 7 Sexo en el pub

CAPÍTULO 7

POV BRITTANY

Sabíamos que era posible que nos tendiesen una emboscada en el club de Quinn, aún así fuimos. Allí nos encontramos a Finn, el altruista del que no paraban de hablarnos Krauss y Sam. Nos presentaron como unas amigas que se quedaban en un hotel para evitar el tema de dónde nos estábamos quedando, no queríamos que se enfadara por una tontería como la de quedarnos en su casa sin avisarle.

Jodie y Ana fueron a pedir unas bebidas aprovechando que la primera consumación era gratuita. Mientras nuestros amigos calentaban el ambiente con sus fogosos ritmos de Rock&Roll

_Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up __  
><em>_Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough __  
><em>_Going 'round the world in a pickup truck __  
><em>_Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up _

Son impresionantes, y no lo digo porque sean mis amigos...bueno sí, lo digo precisamente porque son mis amigos, aunque también por su talento.

Mientras todos se divertían en la zona de baile, yo estaba aburrida con Finn y Santana. Por cierto, ella no me habla desde el beso, de hecho ni me mira.

¿San, quieres bailar?-pregunté.

Yo no bailo contigo ni en broma-contestó con odio- y no me llames San. Me das asco 

Pues muy bien – dije intentando ignorarla - ¿Y tú,Finn?

Claro, aunque bailo mal- sonrió gentilmente.

¡No puedes bailar con él!-enojadamente Santana. _De verdad no hay quién la entienda._

-¿Por qué no?

Porque estoy secuestrada-susurró con enfado.

Entonces mejor para ti- respondí en su mismo tono de voz- Vamos Finn.

Nos lo pasamos bien, hicimos una mezcla de pasos de Salsa y otros de Rock. Un segundo saltámos, al siguiente movíamos las caderas, nos arrimábamos bastante, no era un baile con tensión sexual precisamente.

-¿Qué tienes con Santana?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

Porque me está mirando con cara de te voy a matar, lentamente, y torturar sin piedad. Sé que es raro pero me gusta vivir, no quiero que se enoje.- Dijo señalando a la morena.

Ignórala-respondo, es lo mejor con gente así. Es que el numerito de estoy celosa de que alguien te mire, pero a mi no te me acerques, me pone...de los nervios-Si le tapas la cabeza con una bolsa no da tanto miedo.

Nosotros seguíamos con nuestra fiesta, pichi ,pacha, piripipí, parapapá, ya sabeís, lo que se denomina bailar hasta que se te rompan los tobillos.

En medio de la danza sentí el agarre de una mano. Era Santana, que sin mediar palabra se apoderó de mis labios en un sudoroso beso francés. Me acorraló contra una pared, aprisionando mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza.  
>Era consciente de nuestra posición, por eso intercambié nuestras posiciones, para ser yo la dominanta. Soy Brittany S. Pierce Y NADIE ME DOMINA.<br>Nuestras manos subían y bajaban, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Una de mis manos bajó hasta su muslo y apretó la carne que allí había, para hacer un contacto más firme. 

Nos apartamos para poder respirar.

Piripipí parapapá- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?

Que...que te quiero-vale eso si que ya no sabía ni de donde salió, ¿la quiero? Bueno últimamente pienso casi todo el día en ella. Vale creo que es amor.

Yo...yo no sé, pero hay algo que me dice...que tengo que besarte-confesó pensándose las cosas-yo... nunca sentí esto por una mujer.

La callé con mis besos, la quería hacer mía YA. Así que nos colamos en el despacho de Sam, como dicta la Constitución, no miréis la Constitución por si acaso me equivoco.

POV SANTANA

Viéndola bailar con Finn, me estaba poniendo enferma, ¿cómo puede bailar con ese estando yo aquí?  
>Soy como un dulce con demasiado chocolate, tengo un carácter difícil de llevar, pero estoy rica, rica,rica. En otras palabras soy genial.<br>Así que me dirigí hacia ella, con aires de superioridad y cara seria para que entendiese que nadie puede besar como YO. Todo me parecía mejor dentro del despacho de su amigo.  
>Me tomó de la cintura, yo coloqué mis piernas sobre sus caderas y ella me sujetó,tiró las cosas de la mesa y me situó sobre ésta, echándose ella sobre mí.<br>Comienzó a dar pequeños besos en mis orejas y cuello, mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camiseta a la par que su boca va descendió sobre la superficie de mis pechos.  
>Mi respiración y la suya estaban aceleradas.<br>Escuché el "Clap" de mi sujetador al deslizarse lejos de mi cuerpo. De pronto recordé algo: Tenía novio.  
>No podía, pero no por mí, ni por él, sino por Brittany, no podía mentir de este modo a una persona tan inocente como ella.<br>La boca de mi rubita acariciba mis senos y todo pensamiento quedó en el olvido.  
><em>¿Qué decía?¿Era importante? Bueno da igual seguro que no.-pensé<em>

Rozó con su lengua mis pezones,soplando suavemente para después entrar en acción. ¡Y qué acción!  
>No reprimí mis jadeos porque sencillamente, no era posible. Ya no era sólo tensión sexual, también frustración.<br>¿Las partes de mi cuerpo que estaban excitadas?TODAS.

De un pecho, pasó al otro con la compañía de las caricias de sus yemas sobre mi ombligo. El agridulce cosquilleo provocado recorrió cada centímetro de mi ser.

¡Brittany acaba, te lo suplico!-mezclando excitación y llanto,me vino como un flash de mi sueño, pero esto era mil veces más seductor, más intenso, era real.

-Todo sea por ti, princesa.

Me desabrochó los pantalones lentamente para torturarme, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen cada parte de mi piel expuesta al bajar la ropa. No podía más al cuerno. La quité de mí, y me desabroché yo sola los pantalones y la ropa interior, para impulsar a Brittany hacia mí de nuevo.

Cuidado que me violas-dijo entre risas. La verdad yo también me reí.

Claro que me aprovecharé de ti, ¿no has oído que las niñas no deben andar solas en Pubs como éste?-lo dicho era para devolverla el gesto de complicidad, porque este sitio más lleno de niños ricos no podía ser.

Tomé su mano porque no podía esperar más y la conduje hacia donde yo quería.  
>Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de dentro para fuera despacio, rozando débilmente mi zona delicada al mismo tiempo que usaba tres de sus dedos dentro de mí<p>

¡Brittany!-grité.  
>Sus tres dedos eran una maravilla, siento subir y caer del Paraíso.<p>

Britt...más..ráááá...-digo sin terminar ya que me faltaba el aire.

Ella paró, ¿por qué paró?-¿Por qué paras?

-Es que quiero que me lo pidas gritando.

No, no, no-respondí sonriendo.

Tú misma-dice acariciando mi punto débil para después apartarse.

-¡BRITTANY TERMINA YAAA!

Con eso me basta- respondió volviendo a su tarea original. Acelerando,acelerando,acelerando...mis ojos se nublaban, mi voz quedaba muda, mi respiración sin aire, no podía ni gemir del placer. Pronto me estrellé contra las estrellas y regresé al mundo terrenal. Mi respiración se normalizó y los sudores de mi frente descendieron sin permiso. Brittany se apoyó sobre mí, era un momento mágico.

Brittany me gustaría corresponderte, pero yo no...como te dije...no he estado con una mujer...yo..-digo sin terminar.

No te preocupes, ya me harás algo cuando estés preparada,a mí con que una haya disfrutado me basta-su respuesta derritió mi corazón.

Lo siento-me sentí mal por ella.

En serio estoy bien, en fin ya tendremos tiempo-me dijo sonriendo

POV GENERAL

En la barra se sentaban Ana y Jodie, tomándose unas copas.

¿Las viste entrar hace una hora en el despacho de Sam?-pregunta Jodie.

-Si.

Sabes que estarán teniendo sexo-afirmaba Jodie.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, lo sé

-¿Y no te preocupa?

Lo que me preocupa no es que tengan sexo, sino que se enamore de una chica con novio...-dijo Anna sin terminar porque a lo lejos del bar Jodie vio al hombre que Brittany pegó en defensa de Santana, Puck.

-Es Puck 

Alguien les ha informado de dónde estamos – dijo Ana – o sabían desde un principio que estábamos aquí y buscan algo de nosotros. 

-Puede que busquen algo del pasado de alguno de nosotros.

Es posible-reflexionó la rubia- eso ahora no importa. Debemos encontrar a Brittany y a su princesita antes que ese, pero antes comprueba acércate y comprueba que es Puck.

POV JODIE 

No estaba tan segura porque realmente no le vi de cerca aquella vez, me pareció verle y con la descripción que me hicieron de él me pareció bastante probable. Por suerte estoy segura de que él no me vio aquél día.

Hola- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Hola-me devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Estás sin pareja?-intenté seducirle para ganar tiempo.

No, la verdad es que quedé aquí con mi novia-dice con un tono de voz algo nervioso, aunque no parecía que mentía, lo sabía por los ojos.

-Bueno di me dices su nombre te puedo ayudar a encontrarla, yo trabajo aquí...

Se llama Santana-contestó.

¿Santana como Carlos Santana?-repití de forma muy extraña.

-No, Carlos Santanta no. Santana Lopez.

Ahmmm Santana Lopez, ¿sales con un transexual?-no sé por qué al decir eso se enfadó.

¡Véte a la mierda!-se va, no, no puede Jodie, cuando no puedes pegar al enemigo, ni puedes alierte con él¿qué haces?... YA LO TENGO, corrí hacia él, le besé intensamente mientras con mi mano hice un gesto de advertencia de que era él

El chico se separó abruptamente de mí-¿Qué haces?

Lo siento es que me recuerdas a mi padre- con esa respuesta el chico se queda petrificado pensando en lo que dije... 

Espero que os guste. Hace tiempo que no actualizo. Podría mejorar la historia pero es comedia y en un principio estaba usando otro formato y pasarlo a este requiere mucho tiempo para hacerlo bien bien. No lo he tenido pero prometo que mejorará la calidad. Si alguien sigue leyendo la historia por favor dejad reviews para saber que seguís ahí.


	8. Chapter 8 Tracemos un plan

CAPÍTULO 8

Sabiendo el peligro que se avecinaba Ana envió un mensaje a Jodie, diciendo lo siguiente:

_Jodie vete sola, a ti no te reconocieron eres morena con ojos castaños, no van a parar a cada morena, nos reunimos en la casa de la piscina. Si hay más gente fuera dame un toque, cuando estés en el auto. Cuidate_

Se acercó a Finn y le dijo- Dentro de dos minutos nos vemos en el despacho de antes que ese tipo-señalando a Noah Puckerman, aka Puck- salga del bar, seguramente nos vaya a esperar al resto fuera, pero eso puedo controlarlo.

Sin entender el motivo Finn fue rápido a dónde se encontraba aquella persona

POV FINN

Miré atentamente al hombre que me dijo Ana, no sé de qué se trata pero seguro que es un acosador de las chicas o algo así. Dudo mucho que se trate de algún problema serio, Samuel no es de tener problemas.

Cuando estaba delante del tipo decidí cantar y bailar como un loco a ver si con eso funcionaba – Like a Virgin, uuuuhhh, touch for the very first time, like a viiiiirgiin, when yourheart beats...

¡Dios esperaré fuera, sólo he estado dos minutos y ya encontré dos locos!-se lamentó el chico antes de salir por la puerta.

Había conseguido lo que me propuse, y no podía estar más contento. _Los chicos estarán orgullosos de mi_

POV BRITTANY

Seguíamos en la posición de antes, cuando Ana entró al despacho sin previo aviso. Intenté cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Santana para que la situación fuera menos embarazosa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Acompañameeee una noche másss-cantó Ana mirando a Santana.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó .

Lopez tengo una sorpresa para ti, ahí fuera hay alguien muy especial que te quiere, te extraña, que ha pasado algún tiempo buscándote, y hoy finalmente te ha encontrado-dice imitando al típico conductor de programa que reúne gente-Es chan chan chan chan Rudolf.

¿Perdón?-ambas seguíamos confusas sin entender a quién estaba insultando Ana.

-Me refería a Noah Puckerman,aka Puck, y un par de mafiosos que están fuera del club. Lo de Rudolf por los cuernos, ya tú sabes.

¡No te rías de mi novio!- con esa declaración de Santana, sentí cómo se me destrozaba el corazón en mil pedacitos, machacados, triturados, hechos puré. Santana debió notar mi dolor porque acto seguido intentó pedirme perdón- Britt, no me odies, yo no...

Yo intenté que me afectará lo mínimo, disimular mi dolor-Tranquila es él, quién lleva la cornamenta, jajaja Rudolf jajaja-la risa fue sincera. Me dolió pero más le debió doler a él cuando intentó pasar por la puerta.-Mientras nosotras nos podamos seguir acostando, ten los novios que quieras.

¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!-Lo dijo con enojo

Sé que es posible que no sea el mejor momento pero...se me ha olvidado su nombre...¿Cómo era?...Empezaba por P...- Ciertamente era que no recordaba su nombre. Tengo mala memoria, y era el peor momento para olvidarlo, la quería y eso, pero ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Patricia?

Se enfadó y se alejó de mí, a la par que llegaron Finn y Quinn al despacho por algún motivo que desconocíamos.

Finn cierra la boca, que tú saliva se cae-ordenó Ana- Nos viene bien vuestra llegada. No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Finn, dale tu capuchón a la morena y vete con ella. Morena- dijo mirando a Santana- usa el capuchón de Finn. Y mis pantalones, por si los tuyos los conociera tu novio- dijo desabrochándose sus jeans.

Yo miré a mi EX morena sin guardarle rencor, aunque esa bruja canija me hiciera sufrir, pero soy como un periodista del corazón, estoy preparada para todo, es decir, pensaba seguir acostándome con ella.

¡¿Qué diablos es esto y quiénes sois?!-preguntó Quinn

Mmmmm somos...somos...-No sabía ni qué decir para justificar que estábamos dos desnudas en su despacho y una sin pantalones, ¿qué diría Jodie?-somos extraterrestres- dije mientras me ponía mis pantalones y la camiseta de mi EX morenita, mientras Santana usaba los de Ana más el capuchón de Finn Ana se puso el resto. Y salimos del despacho al vocalizar Finn: está fuera del club esperando. 

Brittany, tú saldrás por el tejado, sabes hacer free running así que no me preocupo por tu supervivencia. Finn, lleva este arma tapada disimuladamente, si la morena intenta huir disparás sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ¿puedo fiarme de ti para no traicionarme?- preguntó Ana.

-Tranquila, me os conozco de esta noche pero siento que os conozco de toda la vida, os ayudaré aunque me maten por vuestra culpa.

Es lo único que te pido- contestó Ana- Cada quince minutos saldremos el resto. Esperarán que salgamos un equipo entero, no que salgamos uno por uno. Chicos, suerte, nos vemos en la casa de la piscina de Finn.

¿Pero por qué todo esto?-preguntó Finn.

Ana se inventó una excusa de que robamos en un chino y ahora todos los chinos habían contratado sicarios para matarnos, y a pesar de lo ilógico que era todo, por algún motivo Finn se lo creyó. Al instante salió con la morena, la cual se le veía enojada.

¿Oye, tú sabes por qué se ha enojado Patricia?-le pregunté a Ana.

Se llama Santana-dijo Ana como si fuera algo evidente.

-Ey he conocido a miles de Patricias como para reconocerlas a cien kilómetros

¡Brittany sólo has conocido a una Patricia, y era igualita a mí, rubia con ojoz zafiro!-dijo exaltada-¡Ella es morena con ojos miel!

¡Pues tiene cara de llamarse Patricia!-respondí en su mismo tono.

POV SAMUEL

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que se fueron y la noche fue de mal a peor.  
>Primero volví a la barra y me encuentro una cucaracha, luego Quinn intentó seducirme y me recordó que tenemos que "hablar". Despuésdel recordatorio, nos presentó a la auténtica dueña de local, su madre con quien estuvimos Krauss y yo saliendo en momentos distintos. Pero tuvimos que fingir " ¿Ahh si? Que casualidad yo también estuve en la misma cama", la conversación fue igual si sustituimos cama por Los Ángeles.<br>Empezaron madre e hija a charlar sobre Nívea, sabeís el problema que tengo con esa crema, lo pasé muy mal durante una etapa de mi vida, no dejaba de hablar de la crema, soñaba con ella. Mis compañeras tuvieron que hacerme una terapia intensiva de desintoxicación sobre hablar de ello. Una vez iba a abrir la boca para pronunciar palabras sobre la crema y todas se lanzaron sobre mí.  
>No podía dejar que eso volviese a suceder así que me fui a servir copas.<p>

Cuando estaba recogiendo, Summer, la amiga de Quinn, vino a hacerme compañía.

¿Ey, quieres alguna bebida?-pregunté amablemente. Por trabajar cinco minutos más no iba a morir.

-No, no, gracias.

-No te hagas la interesante, te pondré un Cocoloah.

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-me preguntó con voz extraña.

-No. El amor es algo del día a día, algo eterno que requiere esfuerzo.

Le gustas a Quinn-me confesó mirando al vaso.

Summer, yo...no quiero nada con ella-le dije sinceramente-Ella tiene novio, no lo va a dejar porque es una niña de papá, ella tiene que ser popular como lo es Blaine. Además no puedo evitarlo aprecio demasiado a Blaine como para quitarle la novia, si ella dejase al novio...ya vería yo. Ya está tu bebida, toma.

¿De dónde eres?-preguntó.

-Del cielo.

Idiota jajaja-se carcajeaba dándome débilmente en el brazo-digo de verdad.

Después de hablar un poco de todo nos fuimos y decidí llevarla a casa, total vive al lado de Finn, no me es un gran esfuerzo.

POV BRITTANY

Ya habíamos llegado todos a la casa de la piscina, y vimos que intentaron robar por todas las casas, menos en el pequeño cuarto nuestro(por llamarlo de algún modo).

Vamos Pa... Santana no te enojes, si con novio o sin novio, con nombre o sin él, podemos seguir teniendo sexo-le dije acercándome a ella.

¡Que te alejes!-dice empujándome lejos.

Mira Santana, tú eres como dos mandarinas y yo...-al ver su cara de desaprobación, intenté platear el tema por otro lado- tú eres una flor y yo una abeja, entonces meto el ...-no termino porque ahora empezó mirarme con rencor. _¡Qué carácter Cuatro horas seguidas y no cae a mis pies!- pensé- no sé si porque no estamos solas, porque es una antiromántica porque mis palabras de amor han sido preciosas._

Dejé de intentarlo cuando escuché que Sam había regresado.

Ahora ya estamos todos-dijo Ana-Tracemos un plan.


End file.
